Blue Ribbons On Ice
by wrappedflesh
Summary: Kyoya, as the head of the Ootori Corporation, is used to the fame and the fear that follows him. Until one day, his new receptionist simply decides to ignore him. Well, he'll just have to force her to notice then.


**Disclaimer : Of course, I do not own Ouran, but I do enjoy it very much**

 **A/N : It's been so long since I wrote anything. It's short and an idea I've had for a while. If you would like for me to continue it let me know, I just love Kyoya - he's one of my favourite characters. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Blue Ribbons On Ice**

* * *

The lush and expensive office of Ootori Corporation were everything you would expect from the building that hosted the most powerful family of Japan. Everything from the glass windows which filtered sun just enough or the plush furniture that none of it's employees could hope to afford was calculated and yet seemed effortless. The structure, if anyone would have bothered to inform themselves, had been carefully planned, every desk and chair arranged to be the top of functionality.

Every time the phone rang, someone answered it, in every language imaginable. The staff was trained, recruited amongst the best – good-looking and polite, well bred, but not too much, intelligent but never enough to question the motives of their superiors.

And Kyoya Ootori liked it this way. Each time he walked into his office, people stared after him with wonder (at his young age) and fear. His suits were picked to make his already perfect features shine, the glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose always the latest trend and he took pride in knowing that everyone talked about him: magazines and people alike.

His assistant trailed after him, as always, silver clipboard in hand. Rika Wakuni had to be the most dedicated woman he'd ever met. She was pushing thirty and yet she didn't look a day older then twenty-five. Her hair was pulled in a loose bun on the top of her head, like any other day and her fashionable black one piece made her well-proportioned body stand out. She was devoted and tactful, which is why he chose her – she handed him his coffee and, as he made an approving face, opened her clipboard and started reciting every event and meeting of the day. He supposed it was because of her his schedule was always so well arranged.

He'd been the head of the Ootori Corporation for almost four years now and yet it never ceased to please him, that, when he stepped inside his perfectly made headquarter, it was his. His father had handed it to him too easily, his brothers not even putting up a fit – they'd already had careers of their own and his second eldest brother's wife had just given birth to a boy. But he'd work for it; he'd been working for it his whole life, even if he'd never cared to admit it.

Rika walked side by side with him as security opened the door for them. People smiled and scurried away as he moved through his office in stride. They were polite and fearful, but never enough not to approach him to hand him papers. Girls giggled when they thought he was out of earshot. But he'd heard, of course he did.

Kyoya Ootori was a bachelor – a twenty-six year old bachelor who owned the biggest company throughout Japan and made business with other major companies on every continent. And he was handsome – it was a mystery to men and women that he'd never been married.

The elevator dinged loudly and a woman's voice introduced the nineteenth floor. Kyoya, being the gentleman that he was, let Rika pass first and then resumed his walk towards his office. His personal security manager, greeting him with a polite hello, opened the large glass door to his own personal hallway. It was barely eight o'clock and yet the phone was ringing, everyone speaking loudly on the phone or answering e-mails. His three main receptionists greeted him and he would've continued his step had it not been for his eyes that caught someone new.

"Rika…" She stopped talking immediately, the clipboard shut. "We have a new receptionist?" But it wasn't really a question. The girl sitting at the far end was definitely new and as everyone greeted him quickly because he'd stopped close to him, she merely raised her eyes from the screen and then turned her attention back to the computer. He'd know she was new, he knew each and everyone of his employee.

"Yes, since last Friday. Eiichi-san left for her maternity leave."

"Ah." He started to walk again. He wanted to let it go – but he really couldn't.

* * *

blue

* * *

Rika was on her lunch break, which she usually took with her husband. He didn't mind, both were fateful workers of the Ootori family and her husband was friendly enough. But he was aching for some coffee and Rika knew just how he liked it. He sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, getting up from his chair. One of the receptionists could go and get it for him.

He stopped as he pushed open the door. Only one of the receptionists was at the desk, she was pressing keys on the keyboard, her full attention on the screen in front of her. For someone so new, she seemed awfully skilled at whatever she was doing.

"Miss." She looked up from the screen, her hands continuing to type. Kyoya wasn't impressed, but pleased to see she could write so effortlessly without even needing to look at the screen. However, in the few seconds her eyes met his, he was slightly taken aback.

People he met, especially new ones, where immediately intimidated by him. He initiated fear and awe in people. Women thought he was handsome and yet they never approached him because of his stature. Men tried to befriend him for his many connections. He could always read their eyes, always. Even Rika looked at him with respect and some sort of affection. And yet, when he met the girl's eyes he was regarded back with nothing.

"Yes, Ootori-sama?" Her tone was polite and everything about her body looked ready to get up and do whatever he asked her to. But her eyes, he could see it in her eyes, they had no feeling whatsoever towards him. She wasn't intimidated, or fearful or even awed.

"Could you fetch me coffee?" She got up from her desk.

"Right away, sir." And with that, she left him standing quite stunned in the hallway as she walked away from him. Kyoya didn't want to be stunned or awed, but he was.

When she returned with the full cup of coffee, he finally managed to get a good look at her. Her body was average at best. She was thin, her waist accentuated with a tight pencil skirt. She wore a white blouse that didn't showcase much, her average-sized breasts carefully hidden away. He'd seen girls which much better bodies, even back when he was in High School.

But her face, Kyoya actually had to look twice. Her face was stunning, everything about it symmetrical and balanced. Her eyes were bigger then average, making him realized that she was probably mixed with something other than Japanese. Her eyes were the deepest shade of brown, almost black in the sunlight. Her cheekbones were high and her lips pouty. She had a beauty mark at the top right corner of her lips, drawing instant attention to them.

She placed to cup in front of him and retreated away.

"Anything else, sir?"

"No, thank you." She bowed her head to him and went back to her desk; the other two receptionists already back from wherever they were, making copies and faxes. He took a sip of his coffee – he suddenly didn't feel the need for it.

* * *

ribbons

* * *

Rika was talking to him and yet his attention was outside the door. The girl in question was smiling at something the oldest receptionist said and he finally knew she was capable of something else than a bland stare and polite questions. It was unnerving – how could she deny him emotions?

"Sir?" He snapped out of it and gave one of his trademark smirks.

"Can you find out the name of the new receptionist?" It seemed childish, he was sure. Rika merely raised an eyebrow at him and went for her tablet.

"Tsunematsu, Noriko – sir." He'd hear that surname before, he was sure. But as Rika returned to talking about the Tonnerre deal, he'd let it go for now. There was also Tamaki's nonsense gala that he had to prepare for and he knew the man would want his full participation in his absurd plan.

At least a few things never changed.

* * *

on

* * *

"Good morning sir." She greeted him with the same emotionless eyes of yesterday and, he hated to admit, but it was really was starting to get under his nerves. Everything about her was polite and respectful and yet he had the sense that she was making him a joke. The other two receptionists blushed and he even heard one of them sigh. Yet this girl was still unreachable.

Rika trailed in a few seconds later, sending a glance towards the girl who had already gone back to reading whatever it was on the screen. He felt like punching a wall.

* * *

ice

* * *

As always, Tamaki Suou was wreaking havoc in his office. For whatever reason, his charm was always turned up to at least fifty percent whenever he visited him, which was more often then Kyoya preferred. Women blushed and people were smiling for no reason and he could practically see the rose petals whenever the blonde came in.

He knew he was there even before he's announced, the blonde coming through the door and greeting the receptionists as though they were old lovers. He looked up, curious. Just in time to catch Tamaki greeting the newest addition to his staff with a kiss on the hand – and her eyes, they were still as emotionless. She smiled politely at him and when he finally called her stunning, she thanked him before dismissing him because she had work to do. Tamaki, not in the slightest defeated, pushed the door to his office and plopped down on the chair in front of him.

"Quite a stunner you got there, Kyoya." At least he doesn't call him mommy anymore, even if Kyoya knew Tamaki hadn't completely given up the idea of his weird host family. Kyoya didn't bother to answer Tamaki's comment, he had eyes and he knew very well his new receptionist was gorgeous. And she probably knew it too, if she could dismiss Tamaki so easily.

"You're engaged, Tamaki."

"Who said anything about me?" Kyoya rolled his eyes, hit the send button and finally got up from his chair. It was lunchtime anyways and discussing his emotionless receptionist would just unnerve him. It had been a week and, even though they'd had countless encounters, he still wasn't been able to get anything from her.

* * *

blue

* * *

"I'm so sorry, sir." Rika was obviously shaken and he was rather unhappy at the news. "I'll find a replacement, you won't have to worry." Kyoya didn't like change – he could adapt, but that didn't mean he particularly enjoyed it. And then, it the midst of Rika who tried so hard to reassure him that it will only be a few months and that she really wanted this baby before she was too old, which Kyoya already knew – he had the most brilliant and sadistic idea anybody could think of.

"I know who I want as your replacement." And with that, he chanced a look outside the glass door to catch a glimpse of the girl who was talking on the phone, her eyes glued to her computer screen. It could work – maybe if he tortured enough with his company, she'd finally think he was important enough to warrant any kind of emotion.


End file.
